


Wedding Date

by Kikedy_ak47



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikedy_ak47/pseuds/Kikedy_ak47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Britt right? Since Hawaii there was a tension between her and Adam that lingered over them like clouds. Visible to all others. But Anna had refused to take his ambiguous comments for more than just friendship banters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Date

A/N: So, I don’t know if someone really wants to read a fanfiction about Anna Kendrick and Adam Devine… But apparently someone wants to, because I got a request from anon on Tumblr do write one…So here ya go…let me know what you think…  
I don’t own anything, I deeply respect the persons. It’s not always easy writing RP fics… 

Wedding Date

Monday   
“Britt, it happened…” Anna held her phone with shaky hands. “You had sex with Adam??!” The other girl asked. “No OMG!” Anna shook her head. “He asked me out! Like a date...but not just a simple date...no...he asked me to come with him on his sister's wedding next Saturday!” Brittany let out a whistle. “Uhhh Anna, shit just got real huh!?” “Yes... I mean no... I need your help!” “I guess you already agreed to come right?” Brittany asked. “Yes!” “Good girl!” She laughed a bit. “Ok, so now we need to find you a dress that takes his breath away but won't steal the bride's show! And we need to work out scenarios!” Anna sighed. “Ok...fuck Britt I'm so screwed! This is going to be a disaster...what if he only asked me because ...idk!” “Stop that sweetie!” Brittany interrupted her best friend. “We both know that Adam asked you for a very clear reason. And you said yes for exactly the same reason!   
What is going on between the two of you leads inevitable to at least a kiss on this wedding!” “I’m not so sure of that… we're friends, right?! It's just banters... Oh god…” Anna felt nauseous. Sure it was excitement. But a small part in her damn mind said, that Adam might just have asked her because he didn't found someone else now that he had broken up with Chloe and knew he could have some platonic fun with Anna. “Stop these negative thoughts Anna! Please!” Britt's tone soft now. “Anna, he asked you because he wants you to be there with him! He likes you that I'm very sure of! And you are just too blind to see that!” Anna sighed again. 

Was Britt right? Since Hawaii there was a tension between her and Adam that lingered over them like clouds. Visible to all others. But Anna had refused to take his ambiguous comments for more than just friendship banters. Sure, he had called her sexy...in public even. But should she take it for real?! Adam had a typical type of women he dated. Sexy, tall, big boobs...she was not fitting into this scheme… they were friends, good ones. And roommates. But more?! Then again...why had he asked her to come to the wedding with him…?!   
Did he “liked” her?! But Anna put this thought in the darkest most far away corner of her mind. Why should he?! She didn't deserve him anyway she thought as she opened her laptop to search for a dress and shoes...yes she definitely needed new shoes for this. 

Wednesday   
“This dress is awesome sweetie! It's so you!” Britt sat on the bed inspecting Anna from all kinds of angles in the dress she just bought for the wedding. It was a short dress in dark blue with flying swallows on it. The light and silky flowing material and the fragility of the birds fit perfectly to Anna's frail form, the dark blue matching her eyes, making them even more prominent. “It's really beautiful Anna! He will like it!” Anna sighed and sat next to her friend. “Sure it's beautiful...but I'm not so sure of its purpose!” “Oh sweetie!” Britt pulled her into a hug. “What are you afraid of Anna? Why do you refuse to see what's building up between you and Adam?!” “I don't know Britt...maybe I'm afraid that he finally might be like the right guy…” “Someone who really loves you and treats you right?! Anna...take this chance! Why are you afraid of something like this...you above everyone else deserve to be happy!” “Maybe that's it...do I really deserve someone so nice like Adam?!” Brittany pushed her away slightly to look at her. “Now you stop that Anna! You are one of the sweetest, most caring and lovable persons I know! And you deserve it!” She hugged the brunette again. “Thanks!” Anna mumbled into Brittany's hair. “So now show me the shoes!” Both laughed and Anna went to get the frail silver heels she had bought yesterday. And of course...they were perfect for the dress...she sighed. 

Just two more days…the butterflies of excitement and worry were flying again in her stomach...what would this day bring...and it was not only the wedding...they had a four hour drive in front of them to get there...and worst of all...since Adam had actually planned to take his now, ex girlfriend with him...they would have to share a hotel room because he couldn't rebook. She swallowed... 

Saturday   
“Anna you're ready?!” Adam knocked on her door. One last look in the mirror...she had decided to wear her hair down. Remembering him saying it looked sexy on her...if that wasn't a funny banter too…   
“Wow! You look... beautiful Anna!” Was he lost for words? His eyes were definitely roaming her body. Anna got nervous. “Thank you!” She avoided his gaze. “Ok come on...let's get going!” Adam tried to overplay his own nervousness. God did she looked beautiful and sexy in this dress. And he knew he had made the right decision to ask her out to his sister's wedding. The tension between them was so thick now that he could barely move when being with her. He needed to try, needed to make her realize that there was a truth behind every funny comment. And that she was the actual reason he broke up with Chloe. 

The drive was like usual. Both relaxed a bit at its casualty. They sang to the songs on the playlist, Adam even stopped at a Starbucks to get Anna her favorite coffee because he knew that she loved having it on car rides. And the four hours went by fast...too fast for Anna's taste she thought as she excited the car in front of the chapel. 

She startled a bit as Adam placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the group of people in front of the white chapel. She risked a quick glance sideways at him, but he didn't seemed to have noticed because he kept his hand there as they walked to the others. It was so beautiful, like in a movie. The door was decorated with white and rose colored flowers. Ivy braided in between them. Adam introduced her to his family. His mother immediately wrapped Anna in a tight hug. “You must be Anna! So nice to meet you! God Adam she's so gorgeous!” Anna tried to catch his eyes...had he talked about her with his mother. But this time he avoided, trying to be busy talking with his father. 

They went inside the chapel. On the side of the benches the same flowers were placed. Adam motioned for her to sit next to his mother and took the seat next to her. Finally he looked at her. But he just gave her one of his unreadable mischievous smiles.   
The ceremony was so wonderful. Anna was normally not the type of girl falling for weddings and stuff. But Adams sister looked so adorable in a simple white dress with lace at the back. Simple but beautiful. His mother took her hand and looked at Anna with teary eyes. In her expression was very obviously written that she wanted to see Anna and her son as the next couple up there. Wait?! What?! She looked at Adams mum again, but her gaze was now fixated on the bride and groom. 

After the ceremony they drove behind the bride's car to the restaurant. Adam told her it was located at a lake and as kids they always enjoyed being there on family occasions. “My mum seems to like you! She never hugged my other girlfriends!” Anna smiled but then it hit her and she looked at him confused. Had he just called her “his girlfriend” by mistake or was it intended?! Maybe he realized it too because he switched the topic abruptly turning the radio louder as “cake by the ocean” was playing. “Remember?! Name that kazoo song?!” His laugh seemed placed...was he also as nervous as she was?! But she hopped on that deflection. 

After about 20 minutes that they drove in silence they reached the location. And Adam was right, it was amazing. It was a huge old mill that was rebuilt to a restaurant with huge glass fronts towards the lake. A white bridge was leading over it to an enchanted garden with a white gazebo. Adams family was about to get together for pictures. Anna was unsure if she should be in it and wanted to step aside, but his mother pulled her next to her, arm around her shoulders. “Come here sweetheart!” She said and motioned to her husband to let Adam take the place next to Anna. Her palms were getting sweaty as he placed his arm around her waist. Her heart beating fast. Something was definitely happening here. He had done this before...many times...but now it revealed it's meaning. Anna gulped. But this was not the time or place to talk about this. If they would even had the chance. They wouldn't have had a moment for themselves. 

The party and dinner would be held outside on the grass at the lake. A huge white tent had been set up. Several round tables under it. A DJ was placed in one corner and a table for presents and the wedding cake in the other. There was even a wooden square at the front side for dancing.   
They all took their seats. Of course Anna was seated next to Adam at his parents table. His mother was talking nonstop to her during dinner. Every once in a while she caught Adam glancing over to her. Sometimes he placed his arm on the back if her chair. Slightly touching her neck in that attempt. It had something protective about it.   
After the dessert the DJ announced the first dance for bride and groom. After a few rounds of the slow waltz he invited the other guests. Adams parents and the groom's parents got up. An excitement that made her shiver boiled in her insides as she felt Adam getting up to, holding his hand out to her. “Come on Anna!” He said softly. Like a teenage boy asking a girl for the first time. Anna's hand was trembling and she was not able to hide it this time. Adams gaze fixated on her. She bit her lip and followed him. Hand in his.   
His hand on her back pressed her slightly into him. He guided her over the dancefloor like he had done this all of his life. Her hand in his felt like it belonged there. Their bodies molded together in this slow waltz. She didn't even know he could dance like this. “You look so beautiful Anna!” He whispered into her ear. She felt hot and cold … “you already said that!” “And I will say it again!” She smiled at him. Shy, hesitant. His look intense, like he would want to kiss her. Her eyes were about to close and she wanted to lean in but then the song was over. They broke apart to clap...and the moment was gone. But Adams look hadn't changed. She knew Britt was right, it was inevitable now. “Come!” He took her ice cold hand again and led her outside the tent to the bridge. It was dark but on the lake were fake water lilies with candles on it. Anna was almost afraid of the romantic atmosphere it was radiating. It was surreal. Her breath was short and uneven as they stopped on the bridge. Adam let go of her hand. And she felt lost. There was a moment of silence, nothingness. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her in this dim light. But she felt his proximity. The scent of his cologne, the fabric of his suit. And suddenly his soft hand cupping her cheek the other pulling her against him by her waist. And then it happened. His lips connected with hers. She immediately closed her eyes and leaned in, her hands on his chest. And it felt so right. Tenderness and sparks blooming with devouring lips and Adams searching tongue that asked for entrance which Anna granted on instant. His right hand now at her neck, like he knew it was her weak point. And she melted into him, let his tongue win for dominance in her mouth. She wasn't afraid anymore. Every doubt that all his jokes were just this vanished into this kiss. Her head tilted to the motion Adam made on her neck. When they had to break for air he rested his forehead against hers. “You were the reason I broke up with Chloe!” He whispered. Anna just nodded hands roaming over his chest. When she looked up his eyes were full of love but with the hint of their normally mischievous and jerky attitude. She licked her lips and before she could say anything Adams lips fell on hers again. This time it was more demanding, now that both knew that they wanted it all along, none could keep their desire for the other at bay. Anna brought her hands around his neck and Adam grabbed her by the waist to lift her onto the bannister never breaking the kiss. He came in between her legs that she wrapped now around his torso. It was hungry, needy. Anna tried to catch her breath she leaned forward to gain Adam access to her neck. “I want you so badly now Anna!” His breath hot on her pulse point. “What about the small gazebo on the other side?” She whispered into his shoulder. This was it... nothing was holding them back now. And there was no way out. With Anna's suggestion a silent commitment was made between the two of them, to give up their friendship for something new, something deeper. 

Adam held her tight and carried her over the bridge to the gazebo that was illuminated with small star shaped light strings. Again he placed Anna on the railing. Everything softened in this fairy lights. Anna's pale skin seems to shimmer. And Adam devoured her delicate flesh with kisses, his hold on her neck almost reverent. He got back a bit hands now on her thighs as he moved upward tenderly. Anna grabbed the wooden columns next to her sides for support as Adams gracing fingers hooked into the waistband of her thong. She lifted herself up so he could pull it down onto the wooden panels. Hands hidden under the silky dress. They moved upwards stopping under her breasts because the dress was too tight there. “That's for later” he said and kneeled in front of her in between her legs that he spread now slowly. Anna's breath ragged and anticipation bubbling hot in her stomach. She felt his hot breath on her equally hot center before his tongue glided up her wet folds. A scream of pleasure echoed in the darkness but was swallowed by the music. “I wanna know what love is” just started to play as Adams tongue entered her. Dipping in and out and his thumb rubbing circles on her clit. One if her hands left the supporting column to her right to claw into Adams hair. His name falling praising from her lips. She was close that he could tell while tasting her essence that was so Anna, sweet and a bit salty an incomparable mix of coconut and her inner being. So he got up, shoved his trousers and boxers down to free his painfully hardened member. Carefully he placed it at Anna's entrance pulling her a bit more to the brim so he would have better access. “You ok?” A question so sweet and Anna locked her gaze with Adam as he pushed into her. He stayed inside for a moment taking in the feeling of this incredible woman that let him in around him till he started moving in a slow and devouring pace. Anna brought both hands around his neck to support herself her moans silenced on Adams shoulder as he fastened his thrusts. His hands digging into the soft flesh of her thighs. He pushed deeper into her core hitting her g-spot. Both were on the verge of an orgasm. “Look at me Anna!” Adam demanded while his thrusts got harder. She obeyed resting her sweaty forehead against his. Her eyes black in this dim light. Her shark eyes. It was a privilege to have her look like this, to have her so open to him, to be inside her. And her walls started to contract around his pumping member and her gaze fixated on Adams. Her mouth a perfect “o” breath heavy and short as she whispered his name and he thrusted into her one final time, cumming deep into her. Her nails clawed in his shoulders almost painful. Eye contact never broken. Eternity in her gaze and a love beyond the darkness of her pupils. “I love you Anna! Maybe I always did!” He panted. “I love you too…” she said hoarse. He slid out of her still trembling core. “Get down!” He held out his hand and she jumped from the railing. He kissed her fiercely she could still taste herself on his lips and arousal was rising up in her again. Adam broke the kiss, turned her around so her upper body laid over the bannister now. With soft hands he lifted her dress up and reached between her legs to search for her entrance. She jolted a bit and was filled in the same moment with his full length again. “God Adam” she cried out. This time his pace was fast and hard from the beginning. He was too intoxicated by her now. And the fact that she was his now fueled his desire for her. And so he grabbed her hips with his left hand whilst his right reached for her throat just underneath her chin to bend her head high. Small cries of pleasure raspy with arousal left Anna. Beautiful curses and his name that never sounded so good. And he thrusted into her, flesh hitting flesh with slapping noises. Till she came undone again her whole body trembling in his grip and throwing him into his own dark pleasurable abyss. Both now covered in sweat as Anna turned around to kiss him hungrily. “We won't make it to the hotel if you keep fuckin me like this! Not that I mind!” She said breathlessly.   
Adam nodded. “And I think we might should get back to the party!”


End file.
